


realizations

by aserwq (orphan_account)



Category: Peanuts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq
Summary: It hits her at noon.
Relationships: Schroeder/Lucy van Pelt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	realizations

It hits her at noon, when she's leaning against his piano with her eyes closed, listening to him play some Beethoven composition again. She's sixteen, Schroeder's turning sixteen in a month, and they've always been with each other (even if she has to initiate everything, even if he complains about her but never lets her leave). He has his head lowered, his fingers pressing the keys.

They're at his house again, sitting together by his piano- it's been that way since the first time she heard him play, and with wide entranced eyes sat down beside him to compliment him on his musical talent.

See, Schroeder breaks girls' hearts all the time (herself, definitely, and also Frieda and Violet and Patty, not Peppermint), and she'd always wondered why. Was no one good enough for him or something, or was he perhaps into boys. He'd scoff at her, and tell her that he was waiting for someone, and it's at noon that she realizes that the one he's been waiting for is the sixteen-year-old, self-assessed crabby fussbudget and the grin that splits her face open has never been wider.


End file.
